The Wolf of the Maximals
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: What happens when you die from your world, a spirit whisks you away from your world to a familar cartoon show you know so much years ago and puts you in the body of a wolf? What do you think would happen to you? If you guess pure madness, you guessed right. I was that poor guy. No longer human, I am being guided by an Astral spirit to help me an becoming a Maximal. (Self-insert)
1. Entering the Beast Wars universe

(A/N: inspired by Youtuber postManfromTown's song the progenitor, sisterawesomeness' Beast Wars stories and Stone-man85's Beast Wars story. Story takes place at double jeopardy. I don't own Beast Wars but my OCS. )

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

I have a question for you...Ever died, find yourself in another world that has a war going on of two factions, only for you to find out you're spirit is now in the body of a wolf and you're a neutral of the whole thing? Oh and that there's this strange wolf spirit who is trying lead me to the right path. Yeah...that's what happened to me. Let me start from the beginning...it's not much to go on about but I'll explain it as simple as possible.

It was 6 at night and I was going to visit my family by the bus when all of a sudden the bus was suddenly hit by a truck with an oil tank thanks to the truck driver's drunkenness. I got slammed the ground hard as I see fire following the trail of the oil and before I can even recover...

* ** _BOOM_**!*

Too short? Well you might have to deal with it cause I rather not go too much detail of how traumatic my death was. Anyway...the next thing that happened to me...I opened my eyes and I find myself in a forest...a rather familar forest...I try to get up but ended stumbling noticed...those are not human limbs...those are wolf limbs! Yeah it turns out I was in the body of a wolf when I died...that's when he came along.

" **Relax, my child**." Said a soothing male voice.

I quickly look in front of me and I see an Astral being of a wolf sitting right in front of me with a calm expression on his face as he looks right at me. I was on edge...who is he and why was he suddenly having an interest communicating with me?

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I asked rather on edge.

He tilts his hand a bit as if he was studying me then he finally speaks to me...

" **I am Scar. A once Maximal warrior.** " He sits down in front of me.

Well...he does have a scar on his eye so it makes sense...wait...The word Maximal struck me in my mind...I was in the Beast Wars universe! How the fuck did a spirit from the Beast Wars universe whisk me away from my world to here?! How does that work?! Fuck logic as they say...

" **Now...who are you?** " He asks me.

"Dante." I said rather nervous.

" **You seem nervous...** "

"Two things. I'm talking to a ghost and two you look intimidating with that scar on your eye." I said with a little confidence.

" **...That's understandable. Follow me.** " He said as he walked through the forest.

I followed him and noticed he stops in front of a pond.

" **Look through the pond and tell me what you see.** " He tells me.

"I look like...you."

" **Not really, Dante. We have differences you know**." He chuckled.

"Ok...my fur is pitch black...no scars and my eyes are yellow." I said as I looked at Scar.

" **Right but you know what else you aren't? You're not a Maximal...at least not yet.** " He said as he walked to a nearby pod.

"What?" I asked rather confused as I followed him.

" **You would have to meet my leader if you want to join them but there maybe a chance the Predacons might make you join them**." Scar said as he looked at me.

"You were one of the good guys right?" I asked him.

" **Yes. Many years ago...** " He sighs.

Wow...he must've been a legend or something. Anyway I examined the pod a bit and was rather curious.

"So this is the pod I came from, eh? Mind telling me how my spirit got in it?" I looked at him with seriousness.

" **That's a story for another time. For now we need to go...** " He said with worry.

Just as I was about to say something, I noticed another wolf looking at me menacingly behind some trees. The moment Scar ran, I had to run after him to avoid the wolf from getting me but as I expected the wolf chasing after me.

" **Keep running, child. Don't let her get you**!" He said as he vanished.

What!? A she!? Damn it! Shit just got real! She was gaining up real fast but by a miracle, someone shoots the she wolf away from me as I hid in a cave from a far away cliff and started catching my breathe. Who shot her? I don't care...I don't want to get involved any further...

"Who...was...that...?" I start panting.

" **That was Killer. She's a tracker for the Predacons. Be weary, Dante. Hiding from her is going to be troublesome once she gets your scent**." Scar said as he sat next to me.

I lay down with my head down on the ground as Scar looks at me with the most serious look on his face.

" **You seem unsure...** " He says.

"You think? I just don't know what to do...this is too much to handle...I need to calm my mind...too much stress..." I groaned.

Scar's expression softens and then sighs as he looks away.

" **I understand, child. War can be a harsh place to be at...when you are ready we will make our way to the Maximal headquarters. Don't worry...it's for the best than being in the hands with the Predacons.** " He said as he vanished.

He's right...I watched Beast Wars as a kid know very well that the Predacons were like the Decepticons of the series and the Maximals were like the Autobots of the series. But I can't just immediately join a faction right off the bat just because I know them...I need to adjust the current situation by trying to process what is going on. What the fuck is happening to my life...?


	2. Dark Fang! Maximize!

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

I was laying down on the ground for maybe 10 minutes to get my mind straight when I heard Scar growling. I quickly look at him and I noticed that he's looking outside the tunnel and I see Killer climbing on the other side of the cliff just so she jump to the tunnel I'm in.

Before I could escape, Killer jumps in front of me with the menacing grin as she got closer to me.

"Miss me?" She purred.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Whoa there. Watch the hostility. I am not your enemy. I just want to recruit you to join my cause...the Predacons."

Scar was not happy...not once...I know for a fact that when Scar is growling, I should be on my guard.

"Go away. I have no interest in joining you." I growled.

She then pins me down to the ground and then had this sadistic grin on her face as her faces gets real close to mine...violating my personal space.

"Oh I see...you plan to join those pathetic Maximals. is that's what this is about?" She says as I look away.

I didn't answer back to her cause she knew who I was joining and when she notices this, she pressed her paw on my neck as if she was choking me...then she had this murderous smile on her face.

"Why? Hm? They're not strong so why join them? The Predacons are superior, the mightiest faction of them all and yet you want to join them."

"Someone isn't doing their homework." I grumbled sarcastically.

"What did you say?"

What would Solid Snake do? Oh yeah...put rookies in their place.

"You have a scent of a rookie. a rookie who doesn't know what kind of faction they're really are."

"Shut up! You know nothing about them!" She growls but seems to be embarrassed.

"Oh yeah? Your leader might say otherwise. I may not know who or what your leader but I'm sure your group is sure to crumble." I grinned.

She starts growling at me as I just rolled my eyes.

"If you're going to kill me, do it." I said with no emotion.

To my surprise, she didn't do it. She was hesitating that was certain and she probably didn't want to kill me and probably wants me alive.

"What's the matter? I'm loyal to the Maximals and yet you're hesitating. And you're suppose to be a Predacon who kills Maximals. Afraid?" I provoked her.

"I'll ki-"

"Too slow." I interrupted her.

By luck, I threw her off of me, ran out of the tunnel and ran somewhere in the canyons until I was far as possible.

" **She won't be following you now, child.** " Scar said as he appears next to me.

"You sure? I can't afford to be running like I'm a marathon runner." I said as I looked at Scar.

" **Yes. But I have a feeling she'll come back in her robot form.** " He said as he looked behind him.

"Then show me how to turn into my robot form in case she tries to attack me."

Having a robot form the first time would be such hype...

" **...This is a bad time. Flyers inbound.** " Scar said as he looked up.

I look up and I see Waspinator and Terrorsaur flying past me probably to meet up with Killer and to check if I was in the pod I came out of. I'm glad they don't know me yet cause it would've been a major problem if they found me out somehow. Anyway as they got far as possible, I sighed in relief and continued walking forward as Scar starts following me.

" **They're heading to Killer's direction. They probably were going to get you if you were in the pod.** " Scar said.

"Fortunately for us, I'm not there. Now can you tell me how to turn to my robot form?"

" **I adjusted your activation codes in order for you to change to your robot however you will not use your human name instead you will go under a new name. Dark Fang. Try it out but make haste. I don't know how long the flyers will return.** " He said as looked behind him.

"When did you-? Never mind I probably don't want to know. Okay...hope this works. Dark Fang! Maximize!" I shouted.

As I expected, I turned into my robot form as Scar sees me with an impressed smile. My body height is average, average body shape, my wolf head is on my chest, still have some of my black fur on my limbs and noticed I have two blaster pistols on my waist.

"Wow...this is awesome. How do I look?" I said as look at my new form.

" **Like I'm looking at a younger version of myself.** " He compliments.

"Thanks I guess. I'm going to guess I say Beast mode just to turn back to my wolf, right?" I asked.

" **Correct**." He nods.

"Okay...Beast mode!"

As I predicted, I turned back to being a wolf and I swear I could not help but smirk...well...more like a smile like an 8 year old getting his Christmas present. I mean seriously how cool is that to have the form of your favorite animal and have a robot form as well? I say complete awesomeness.

"That was cool." I chuckled.

We continued walking through the canyon when Scar broke the silence with probably the most ridiculous question.

" **You didn't want to harm her, did you?** " He asks.

"What?"

" **I know when someone talks like that meaning that they don't plan to harm the enemy.** " He said with seriousness.

"She's a rookie. I-"

" **You have feelings for her don't you?** " He asked.

I was silent...not sure how to answer that question.

" **Dante. This isn't a game. This is war and-** "

"You think I don't know that? She could've been in the wrong group of people and probably would suffer a harsh fate." I growled.

" **Stop. I know what you're getting at but you can't just do that to every enemy you see. You're just giving them an opening**." He warns me.

"I know..." I sighed.

As I continued walking by the canyon, I felt the barrel of probably gun pointed at my head making stop in my tracks and sure enough...it's Rattrap. I have no idea how he snuck up on me but I know one thing...he thinks I'm a Predacon. Paranoid as always.

"Think you can sneak up on me, huh?" He said.

I decided to give him the silent treatment because I have nothing to say of how stupid Rattrap can be.

"Rattrap, stop! That's not Killer!" I heard Optimus shout from the distance.

Optimus starts walking towards me and you see him with an annoyed expression he has on his face which kind made of mind me on edge. Keep in mind this guy can snap if you push his buttons too much and that's something you do not want to see. Thankfully Rattrap lowers his weapon and I sigh in relief that I wasn't shot.

"Sorry about that. Rattrap can sometimes get paranoid when he sees an unfamiliar face. Or in his case, a familiar face." Optimus sighs.

"That's okay with the war going on and all. but this probably isn't a good time to talk. I just saw some strange mech flying past me heading the forest. They're probably heading to the pod I came out of."

"That was you? I thought the Predacons got a hold of you when we lost your signal."

"Had to disable my signal to prevent any hostiles try to capture me and it worked like a charm or so I thought...I was close to being captured by another wolf who was a Predacon but I escaped from her grasp and here I am." I said with seriousness.

"Killer..." Optimus muttered.

I nod.

"She tried to convince me to the Predacons but I declined her offer. She seemed...hesitate to kill me when I said that. Not sure why..." I sighed.

"That is confusing indeed. Come. You'll be safe back at Maximal base. I'm sure the others would want to see you." Optimus said with a smile.

"Thank you." I smiled.

And so begins my journey as a Maximal...what fate has in store for me...? Only time will tell...


	3. Double Jeopardy

Chapter 3

(Dante's pov)

Being introduced by the Maximals was such an honor however Dinobot on the other hand didn't seem all to happy to see me. Bah...that's how he is but I need to trend carefully not to push his buttons too much. Anyway, I was in my quarters resting after that rough journey I had just to meet up with Maximals as Scar appears again with a smile.

 **"Glad to see you're enjoying your welcome with the Maximals. I'm afraid I'm going to have to make this short now that you're here. For now on, we will be communicating through your mind so that none of the Maximals hear you. Don't worry...we'll meet again someday."** He said as he vanished.

Good. This is good. I can deal with that.

 **"Child. There's an argument going on with one of the Maximals and Optimus. I don't like this."** He says with worry.

To my curiousity, I went out of my quarters and saw Rattrap and Optimus arguing about Rattrap defecting. I decided not to get in the middle of it cause I knew what was going on. As the argument went on, Rattrap left with a huff and I acted confuse of what was going on.

"Rattrap defecting? That doesn't sound like something he would do." I said with a confused look.

"I find it hard to believe too, Dark. I need you to go and follow him if what my suspicions about him defecting is true or not." Optimus orders me.

"You got it, boss." I said as I rushed out of base and went to catch up to Rattrap's location.

"I know an act when I see one. That's the kind of act to have a spy infiltrate an enemy's base and have the enemy lower their guards ." Scar said.

"Seems that way too. Rattrap doesn't look like the type of Maximal to defect."

"Indeed. Best you play along." Scar said with a sigh.

Before I could say anything else, I was suddenly hit what felt like a shock from an arrow on my torso as I screamed on the ground in pain for a brief second. Sure enough...it was Killer. She walks towards me in her robot form that looks identical like my robot form but has a slim body like most femme cybertronians, holding a hunting bow and I swear her face looks like a female version of Silverbolt's. As she got close to me, she crouched down to my face with a sadistic grin.

"Missed me?" She asks me.

"...You again.."

"That's right. As much as I want to have my fun with you, I have some business that the both of us can discuss about."

"Heh...I'm sure you do..." I smirked as I passed out.

An hour later or so...I woke up and found myself not in Maximal base but in Predacon base in Killer's quarters. She sees me with that same sadistic smile as she walks up to me.

"Ready to talk?" She asks me as she sits in front of me.

"Depends what you want to talk about."

"I'm giving you a chance to change sides so that I don't have to terminate you...we can be partners you and I. Think about it...we can rule the Beast War with an iron fist and leave those Maximals to rust in the dust of their defeat." She says as her face got closer to my face.

"You sure are desperate..."

"Am I? Let me tell you something...the Maximals are the desperate ones. For control...for victory...you name it. It will be a matter of time before the Predacons eliminate the Maximals. So...what do you say?"

I start chuckling as Killer frowned at me as if she knew what I was going to say.

"You're living under a lie right now. A fantasy...you blindly follow someone who could betray you before you even know it hit you. I know what kind of tyrant your leader is and will not hesitate to terminate you when he has no use for you. Happened to his previous soldiers before this war and it caused a huge mutiny against him. Sure enough...you're "comrades" are thinking of getting rid of him so they can take his place and will result to more chaos. Do you want that to happen?" I said with seriousness.

This seems to have taken her off guard but growls at me as if I'm lying to her.

"Says you! You just did the same-"

Before she could continue, I pin her down to the ground and I can see the shock expression on her face as I growled at her.

"At least I know my history than you! The Maximals are the next generation of Autobots as the Predacons are the next Decepticons! Get your fragging head straight!" I shouted at her.

She was stunned to hear me get mad at her for the first time...believe me...I have a temper and I don't like it when people talk stupid with me. Before she can utter a word, I hear gunfire and explosions coming from outside the room.

"Looks like the calvary are here. Consider yourself lucky that I'm not going to harm you today." I said as I rushed out of the room.

" **You think she'll change?** " Scar asks me with a hint of seriousness.

"Probably. I'm not the kind of guy who would hit a woman if you know what I mean." I sighed.

" **Enough about her. There's a battle going on and the Maximals need your help.** " Scar said.

I turn into my robot form with my blasters at the ready but for some reason...Scar has the look of boredom.

"What?" I look at him.

 **"Those blasters aren't going to do damage to Megatron. There's a button on each of the blasters that can do some damage to his armor. Just don't use it too much cause the blasters will overheat easily."** Scar tells me.

I pushed the button on the handle of the blaster and it makes a bit of a humming sound.

" **One last thing. I highly recommend you fire that blaster with two shots so you don't get the blaster to overheat. Now go before Megatron finds you."**

By the time I got there, Megatron is holding Dinobot with his T-rex head. Before he could say a word, I shot Megatron's T-rex head resulting serious damage to the head. This gave Rattrap the opportunity to take down Megatron and Terrorsaur (Headshot!) at the same time. Me and the rest of the Maximals got out of dodge and went back to Maximal base. When Optimus explained about what was Rattrap doing, Rattrap said this to me...

"Hey, kid. I overheard that conversation between you and Killer. I'm surprised you didn't join them when she tried to convince you but you just told her off that you rather stay with us than those Preds. Just to warn you now...she might come after ya and yeesh does she have a temper."

"Rattrap is right. Killer is not to be underestimated. Once you make enemies with her, she will hunt you down." Optimus said.

"Doesn't surprise me for someone who has demented demeanor." I sighed.

So Killer has a bone to pick with me...fuck...


End file.
